swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W07/2014
Index of colors * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Standard operas * Zarzuelas 10.02.2014 - Monday/Montag 01:07 Server check and updates 02:14 Johann Joseph Fux - Dafne in Lauro (1990) Nuova Era (I) 04:13 Domènec Terradellas - Sesostri (2010) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 07:46 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Sarx Records (I) 10:20 Georg Friedrich Händel - Siroe, re di Persia (2003) Harmonia Mundi (I) 12:55 Johann Adolph Hasse - Marc' Antonio & Cleopatra (2003) Dorian (I) - 1st recording 14:25 Johann Gottlieb Naumann - Aci e Galatea (2001) Orfeo (I) 16:11 Giovanni Paisiello - Proserpine (2003) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 18:44 André-Ernest-Modeste Grétry - Richard Cœur de Lion (1990) Nuova Era (F) 20:10 Gaetano Donizetti - Roberto Devereux (2002) Opera Rara (I) 22:15 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Margherita d'Anjou (2003) Opera Rara (I) 11.02.2014 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:56 Saverio Mercadante - Il bravo (La veneziana) (1990) Nuova Era (I) 03:32 Giuseppe Verdi - Macbeth (Original Version 1847) (1997) Dynamic (I) 05:47 Giuseppe Verdi - Un ballo in maschera (1989) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 08:02 Ruggero Leoncavallo - La Bohème (1990) Nuova Era (I) 10:14 Erkki Melartin - Aino (2000) BIS (FI) 12:00 Leevi Madetoja - Juha (1977) Ondine (FI) 13:39 Armas Launis - Aslak Hetta (2004) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 15:38 Tauno Pylkkänen - Mare ja hänen poikansa (Mare And Her Son) (2004) Ondine (FI) 17:56 Håkon Berge - Gagarin - En Romfartsopera (1996) Hemera Music (NO) - 1st recording 18:55 Glenn Erik Haugland - 3x3 (2007) Opera Omnia (NO) - Thriller opera in 13 scenes 19:37 Jörn Arnecke - Das Fest im Meer (2003) NCA (D) 21:23 Udo Zimmermann - Die weisse Rose (1988) Berlin Classics (D) - 1st recording 22:31 David Amram - The Final Ingredient (1965) Premier Recordings (E) - 1st recording 23:27 Larry Sitsky - The Golem (1993) ABC Classics (E) - 1st recording 12.02.2014 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 02:24 Nancy van de Vate - In the Shadow of the Glen (2001) VMM (E) 03:07 Nancy van de Vate - Hamlet (2012) VMM (E) - 1st recording 05:47 Philip Glass - Satyagraha (Mahatma Gandhi) (1980) CBS Records (E) (IND) - 1st recording 07:50 Einojuhani Rautavaara - Aleksis Kivi (2002) Ondine (FI) 09:28 Witold Rudziński - Odprawa posłów greckich (1966) Polskie Nagrania (PL) 10:15 Nikolai Karetnikov - Till Eulenspiegel (1988) Harmonia Mundi ® - 1st recording 12:47 Alfred Schnittke - Schisn s idiotom (Life with an idiot) (1992) Sony Classical ® 14:40 Ján Cikker - Vzkriesenie (Resurrection) (1964) Opus (CS) 17:12 Bernd Alois Zimmermann - Die Soldaten (1988) Teldec (D) 19:00 Frank Martin - Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) 21:33 Paul Hindemith - Cardillac (1968) Opera d'Oro (D) 23:03 Arnold Schönberg - Moses und Aron (1974) Sony Classical (D) 13.02.2014 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:43 Bohuslav Martinů - Greek Passion (1981) Supraphon (CS) 02:33 Leoš Janáček - Jenufa (1986) BIS (CS) 04:36 Karel Kovařovic - Psohlavci (The Dogheads) (1961) Supraphon (CS) 07:28 Antonín Dvořák - Rusalka (1997) Brilliant (CS) 09:46 Bedřich Smetana - Libuse (1995) Supraphon (CS) 12:17 Modest Mussorgsky - Boris Godunow (1962) EMI ® 15:40 Alexander Borodin - Prince Igor (1970) Le Chant du Monde ® 18:57 Stanisław Moniuszko - Halka (1986) CPO (PL) 20:58 Hector Berlioz - Les Troyens (1976) Gala (F) 23:58 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Robert le diable (1985) Gala (F) 14.02.2014 - Friday/Freitag 03:25 Gioachino Rossini - Robert Bruce (2002) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 05:50 Gioachino Rossini - Ivanhoé (2001) Dynamic (F) 07:30 Vincenzo Bellini - Norma (1954) Dirigent: Tullio Serafin (I) 10:10 Marcos António Portugal - Lo spazzacamino principe (2001) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 11:36 Antonio Salieri - La Locandiera (1990) Nuova Era (I) 13:48 Giovanni Paisiello - Le due contesse (2002) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 15:39 Domenico Cimarosa - Il fanatico burlato (1988) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 18:03 Rinaldo di Capua - La zingara (1969) Nuova Era (I) 18:41 Tommaso Traetta - Il buovo d'Antona (1993) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording 21:06 Gian Francesco de Majo - Alessandro nell'Indie (2006) Coviello (I) - 1st recording 23:15 Giovanni Battista Sammartini - Memet (2001) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 15.02.2014 - Saturday/Samstag 01:56 Georg Friedrich Händel - Arianna in Creta (2005) MDG (I) 03:42 Carl Heinrich Graun - Cleopatra e Cesare (1995) Harmonia Mundi (I) 07:00 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - Lo frate 'nnamorato (1989) EMI (I) 09:41 Domenico Sarro - Achille in Sciro (2007) Dynamic (I) 12:50 Alessandro Scarlatti - Griselda (2000) Harmonia Mundi (I) 15:51 Claudio Monteverdi - L'Orfeo (1983) EMI Reflexe (I) 16:35 Jacopo Peri - Euridice (1993) Maguelone (I) 18:03 Stefano Landi - Il Sant' Alessio (1995) Erato Records (I) 20:12 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ritorno d'Ulisse in patria (1991) Nuova Era (I) 22:50 Francesca Caccini - La liberazione di Ruggiero (1996) Pro Musica Camerata (I) 16.02.2014 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:09 Antonio Cesti - Le disgrazie d'Amore (2009) Hyperion (I) - 1st recording 02:43 Francesco Cavalli - L'Ormindo (1971) Stradivarius (I) 05:00 Heinrich Ignaz Franz Biber von Bibern - Arminio (1994) CPO (I) 08:18 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - L'Olimpiade (1992) Arkadia (I) 11:19 Johann Joseph Fux - Dafne in Lauro (1990) Nuova Era (I) 13:18 Antonio Vivaldi - Motezuma (Montezuma) (2006) Archiv Pro (I) - 1st recording 17:32 Georg Friedrich Händel - Siroe, re di Persia (2003) Harmonia Mundi (I) 20:07 Johann Adolph Hasse - Cleofide (1986) Capriccio (I) 23:57 Johann Gottlieb Naumann - Aci e Galatea (2001) Orfeo (I) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2014